Hero 101 academia
by Ican'tGrammer
Summary: Shigeo was graduating middle school; everyone was going off to high school but, Shigeo haven't thought about that at all. After, some circumstances he ended up going to U.A high. Where he goes to better handle his psychic power, meet new friends and wonder why theirs another villain group trying to go after high schoolers. Rated T for violence and some swearing. Also no ships.
1. Chapter 1

This idea has been stirring in my head for a while, I always wondered what would happen if Shigeo went to UA high. He was in middle school in both the beginning and ending of the series so, I decided let's throw with the cast of my hero academia. See what happens.

Shigeo Kageyama also known as "Mob" is boy with incredible psychic powers who can bend the very will of nature itself. However, he does not like to abuse these powers; in fact, he doesn't like using them at all. That he did not need his powers to live his life. He's learned from a young age that his powers are linked to his emotions so, he locks them up deep inside himself. Building up slowly.

(Break off right here)

Shigeo was doing his best run alongside the body improvement club, being the vice-president of the body improvement club, he had to make example for himself. Even though, he was still behind everyone else, he held on nevertheless. Shigeo managed to keep up for the entire workout, a little achievement that Shigeo appreciated achieving every day. Shigeo was packing up when someone patted him on the back; which made Shigeo turn around to see Musashi Gota smiling with the body improvement club. "Hey good job out there, Kageyama; You haven't passed even once for the past 3 months."

"Oh well I wouldn't have done it without you guys. You're really supportive."

"So, have you given any thought as to which high school your going into" said, Ryohei Shimura

"Well I thought I'd just go where ever you guys are going"

The body improvement club looked at each other with mild concern even the telepathy club stopped playing their games to look at mob. Shigeo got confused by that, what's wrong with going into the same high school together? Jun sagawa said, "Kageyama, all of us are going into different high school."

…

"Eh?!" Mob was caught off-guard by what Jun said. "Well where are you guys going?" Musashi Gota said, "Well I am going to Pepper high school along with Shimura, Hidekai wanted to focus more on business so he's going Cashew high school, Sagawa was thinking of studying abroad in America, Kumagwa is thinking of going straight to work after middle school to support the family, and Tenga was thinking about going to Paprika high school to pursue their sports program.

Shigeo looked a little distraught by this, Tome decided to get up from where she was sitting. "You could go to the highschool we are going to! It's called Adobo high school and I heard they have a real telepathy club with an actual budget plus,the entire telepathy club is going there as well"

"Actually, Tome I'm going to Cajun Highschool I heard they have a lot of job opportunities", said Shirihiko Saruta

"HUH?! How could you betray me!"

"Me too, Tome I'm going to Berbere Highschool ", said Mameta Inukawa

"You too!"

"Five spice high school", said Haruto Kijibayashi

"Aw come on!"

 **9%**

While the telepathy club were having their own little argument. Shigeo's mind was trying to process about what he had heard. He hadn't given it much thought about what he was going to do after middle school; he didn't know which high school he wanted to get into. 'Maybe pepper high school would be a good place, I mean Gota is going there or maybe Cajun high school. I mean they just mentioned that I can get a full-time job and-'

Shigeo train of thought got interrupted by the tap on the shoulders by Gota. "Shigeo, I can see that you haven't given this much thought but, you should really think about it; Choosing a high school is no joke, you should go home and think about it, alright?" Shigeo stood there for a second before giving Gota a quick nod and walking out the door.

 _(Season city, 3:20)_

Shigeo was walking home when he looked beside him to see the sign "The spirit and such consultant office". If there was anyone who could help mob in this endeavor it would be the man inside the building.

"Mob! Long time no see. How have you been?" Sitting in the office was a short, blond man with a gray tux and a smile on his face: Arataka Reigen. The man that Shigeo has worked with since he was younger. Reign was the one that originally gave Shigeo his nickname "Mob", Reigen is a con-man that has proclaimed himself to be "The world's greatest psychic of the 21st century"

"Oh, I've been fine..."

"Mob, What's the matter you seem kind of out of it." Reigen said. They both went over to the coach and sat right across from each other." You aren't still bummed out about that whole incident that happened a couple weeks ago. Man, I still got chills"

"No, It's just. Well, I've been thinking about my future lately."

"Why? what's to think about?"

"Well, it's just that I never really thought about what I was going to do, I'm going into high school. It's practically the deciding factor in my life... I don't know what to do"

"Highschool. Hm. Well, you don't have to go to high school. You could always get a job like what you use to do here" Reign smiled at his train of thought

"Reigen, that's not funny. I've never put any kind of thought into Highschool. There was so much going on in my life. I never noticed that middle school was ending." Shigeo looked down to the floor, who could blame him? when you have a crazy life involving an overpowered, businesses suit wearing psychic that planned to rule the world and a broccoli that went crazy on the city. You tend to prioritize that more.

"Well, Mob if you are set on going to high school, just a choose a high school. It doesn't matter which one you'll get into. Highschool is just a tool to help you get to the goals that you want to pursue"

"Here's the thing. I really don't know what I want to do in the future. I was thinking about having some kind of future with Tsubomi but, plans changed" Shigeo drifted in those last few words. Reign could see that Mob was still distressed over the girl he liked didn't share the same feelings for him. "Well I can't tell you what you can do with your life that's on you but, I can tell you this. If it makes money and it makes you happy than go for it… unless it's prostitution, assassination or espionage than no, don't. Don't do that"

'Didn't Reigen just tell me, he can't tell me what to do with my life a second ago?' Shigeo thought. Reigen was right about this being his choice though; 'Reigen, Ritsu, Teru, and all the others are willing to support me in whatever I choose, maybe I should talk to Ritsu about this, he's smart, I'm sure he has some suggestions about this.' While Mob was lost in his own world, Reigen went over to his counter to pull out some pamphlets that he had in his drawers.

"If it helps I have some of these high school pamphlets that I have back when I was touring around Japan, during my little tours of being a 'all-powerful' psychic." Reign handed it over to Mob who took it and put it in his bag for safe keeping.

"Thanks, Sensei for the advice"

"Hey it's no problem for my favorite student"

"I'm your only student..."

"Dang, when did you get so snarky, I like it! It gives you a bit more pizzazz. Buuuut if this is the only thing that you wanted to ask from me maybe you could help me with-"

"Reigen, I don't work here anymore but, I'll do it. If it's along the way home"

"Well than I am in luck because this job is close to your house, it's just a simple exorcism. We go in and we go out, alright."

Mob smiled "alright, but I need to call my parents"

(Break off here)

Reigen and Mob stopped right in front of an old building with a few residents. The door opened to a reveal a young woman with a nervous look on her face. "A-Are y-you the exorcists?" Reigen moved his hands around to point at himself "You must be caller. my name is Reigen and this is Mob, Nice to meet you, So where's the ghost?"

They walked into the building to reveal that it was more cracked and beat up than what they originally thought it would be, but this was normal since spirits seem to love old building that were dreary and damp. Reigen never figured out why though.

"I-It just happened not too long ago. At first, the A/C turn off, then the lights started to flicker until it completely stopped working, then my water completely shut off!"

"I see, this spirit must be very angry if it's willing to cut off the essentially" Reigen was ahead of the group. Suddenly, he scrunched up in fear; the house became quiet from no one speaking "I sense the spirit! It is beyond that door right there!" pointing at the door that was labeled '108'

"But my rooms right there" pointing at the door that was slightly to the left labeled '109'

"Oh... well, you see my spirit sensory is so sensitive that I can feel it leaking into this room as well! My mistake, let's go into your room, ok!"

The women opened the door to reveal something that you would not expect one person to manage to make. There was garbage everywhere, it was on the table, the other rooms even in the sink. It was a travesty to look at that Reign cringed in absolute disgust when he saw a cockroach run by "Madam, you should have called sooner if this is what the spirit has been doing to your room!"

"The spirit never touched anything else besides the stuff I mentioned"

"HUH?!" Reigen looked at the girl with astonishment before recomposing himself "Well, we won't pry any longer. We will deal with your spirit than we will be out of your hair. How about you stand outside, me and mob will deal with your spirit problem" Reigen closed the door on the women with a smile, before he turned to Mob with sweat dripping down his face "Mob, we need to find that spirit than we get out of here as fast as possible"

They started looking everywhere in the apartment complex that looked suspicious, or at least more suspicious. They found nothing. "I'm starting to think there isn't any spirit here.", said Reigen

"I don't sense any spirit either plus there's this" In Mob hand was a pile of papers on the table that were overdue bills. Reign did a double take on it before he piecing together.

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE THE MONEY TO PAY US!?"

 **17%**

Reigen was fuming, there goes two hours of his life that he was not gonna get back. Turns out the women came from a family, that completely sheltered her from the outside world until they kicked her out of the house. When she was old enough.

"I was thinking that maybe I could give you the money later.."

"How? You can't even pay your water bills!"

"I didn't know you had to pay for something so mineal!"

While Reigen was giving the woman a heated lecture. Mob was still inside looking around in the bedroom. He heard a small creaking sound coming from under the bed. Mob looked under to find nothing and the sound stopped.

Then it came from the closet, open in it up to find nothing and the sound stopped

'I'm feeling something but, it's so faint. Is it even real?'

Next, the drawer slowly opening as jewelry started floating in mid-air but than disappearing as it descends. The sound of multiple trinkets being heard as each jewelry was shoved into what seems like an invisible void.

"You know, that's not yours right"

"Yeah and what are you supposed to do about it!" The spirit showed itself he was wearing a ski mask, wearing all black outfit, and looked to be about in his late forties was carrying a green duffle bag. What striked Mob as weird is that. He looked relatively normal looking compared to other spirits that Mob has faced. This raised more question in Mob's head.

'He must be a relatively weak spirit if I can't sense his presence very well' He reached out with his hand, activating his psychic powers, his hair flaring up as a psychedelic glow formed around him and the spirit. 'I just need to finish this job and go to sleep early for school tomorrow.'

….

"Uh, Kid what the heck are you doing?"

"?!" Mob was looking that man, who was dumbfounded at what Mob was doing to him. The man was glowing slightly from the psychic powers that Mob was using on him but, he wasn't going away. 'That's not possible! The only way that the spirit hasn't been destroyed yet is either, it is extraordinarily powerful or… it wasn't a spirit in the first place.'

"Nice quirk and all with the whole glowing effect but, I'm gonna have to skedaddle. See ya!" The man disappeared in front of Mob, which snapped him out of his thought process. The door of the room flew open, which caught the attention of Reigen and the woman arguing in the doorway being pushed to the floor by an unknown force.

'Wait, that lady was telling the truth but why wasn't I able to see it?' Reigen couldn't ponder any longer when he saw Mob giving chase to the sound of footsteps that were quickly fading away. Reigen got back up, catching up to where Mob was running off to.

"See! I told you there was a spirit messing with my house", Said the lady who was cowering on her knees

Reigen threw a newspaper onto the ladies lap while he was running "Miss, get a job! That will solve all your problems that you are having!"

(Break off)

Mob was following the loud footsteps of the assailant that was weaving through the hallways to the apartment building, luckily their clients home was located on the top floor. Mob managed to corner the thief in one of the dead end hallways, putting up a barrier to block off the open end so, that the man could not escape.

"you need to turn in the bag; that stuff doesn't belong to you"

There was silence for a couple a seconds before Mob felt a blow to the stomach by the invisible man, that made Mob gasp for air before he stumbled back until he hit the barrier that was behind him, The man appeared right beside him.

"What are you trying to be a hero?"

 **27%**

The man knocked on the barrier with his hand and whistled "Dang, and I thought your quirk was all flash and no punch but, I guess I was wrong-" Reigen was right around the corner when he smacked into the barrier at full speed than flopped to the ground holding his nose.

"OW!"

"Sensei, are you alright"

"Never mind if I'm alright! What the heck were you chasing Mob?!"

"I found this guy, I thought at first he was a spirit, then I found out he was an esper"

"I don't have an esper quirk kid, I have a transparency Quirk"

Mob and Reigen looked completely dumbfounded from what the man just said.

"Wait, you guys don't know what Quirks are. I mean when I heard that quirkless cities didn't know anything about Quirks. They weren't kidding"

'What the heck is this guy talking about?' "Hey, don't you think classifying someone as quirkless is kind of mean, we all have our own unique traits" Reigen went through the Barrier but, the man and Reigen hadn't caught notice when Mob opened it.

"Oh, please being Quirkless is pretty much being labeled as useless."

"Having a Quirk doesn't make you better than anyone else. It's just another trait that is of part of your character. It doesn't make you like some sort of god like for example-" Reigen pulled out salt from his pocket than uppercut the guy straight in the jaw "'YOU DON'T HAVE A JOB, YOU LAZY CRIMINAL' uppercut!"

 _The 'YOU DON'T HAVE A JOB, YOU LAZY CRIMINAL' uppercut is Reigen special move, Reigen uppercuts the victim with table salt that he kept in his pockets for exorcism purposes, tells them that they need to stop doing illegal activity, and do something productive in society like getting a job._ The man flew a bit in the air before he flopped onto the floor, unconscious.

A little while later the police came by to get the thief with the transparency Quirk. Reigen and Mob was standing outside of the building. Reigen had already returned the jewelry back to the owners, and Mob was thinking about what the man said. He called my psychic powers quirks, I mean I've had my powers called, telekinetic, espers, floating item powers. Are Quirks like super powers or something?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Path to Heroism**

After the mess, Reigen decided to walk Shigeo all the way home for the night, they were talking to each other about the events that were happening not that long ago. "That was a close call, Thanks for holding off the guy, Mob. Mob?" Shigeo looked up, he was lost in thought about what the man said. "Uh, Reigen."

"Hm?"

"What's a Quirk?"

"…. HUH?!"

"Weren't you as surprised as I was when the guy told us he had this quirk thing."

"No, I was surprised that he would just reveal what his quirk was out in the open. I mean who the heck tells the person their trying to take down what their quirk is; that was stupid." Reign was exacerbating his movement as he was explaining the ridiculousness of the situation to Reign "But back to your question, Mob; you seriously don't know what a Quirk is?"

Shigeo shook his head which caused Reigen to look at him as if he found Shigeo living under the deepest hole that could possibly exist. Reigen knows that Shigeo was oblivious to a lot of things that is going on around him but, this took it to a whole new level all in itself. "Well, Mob, you know Teruki, Ritsu, you and every person we have encountered in season city is a psychic." Shigeo nodded in agreement.

"Well you see psychics are just one type of variation of a larger known power called Quirks. You might as well call them superpowers in a way because Quirks can make humans do some crazy things." Regien went on to explain how quirks began, 80% of the population had Quirks, and how there are people who do take on the roles of either a villain or a hero. Reigen went on about how that's incredibly silly but Shigeo didn't hear that part because he was trying to comprehend what Reigen was saying to him. Shigeo was intrigued by the new information that he was given with people who having other kinds of powers. If he remembered correctly there were only a few people in the city who could be considered having a quirk; yet, the rest of the population were normal. He never traveled outside of season city before because it never interested him to begin with. Now, he's hearing that there is an entire population with people that are just like him was standing outside of the borders of where he lived. Which does raise a lot of questions for Shigeo.

"Anyways, Mob it's getting late so, I'm going to leave now. Bye!"

"Oh bye, sensei"

Reigen left and Shigeo went inside of his house to the kitchen where he saw his family was already having dinner. Ritsu was the first person to notice that Shigeo had walked into the dining room.

"Mob, you finally got home!"

This caused Shigeo mom and dad to turn their heads to see Shigeo putting down his handbag on the floor than walk over to sit down.

"Shigeo, honey what took you so long?"

"Oh, I was helping out an old partner deal with something"

"I thought you quit your old job?" said Shigeo dad

"Yeah but I offered him to help with a few things it was fine but, he did tell me some things that I have questions about."

"What did he tell you? He better not has asked you to go back to his agency." Ritsu mumbled that last sentenced

"Well it turns out that there's a lot of people out there that are like me in a way except they don't have psychic powers, they call what they have Quirks and I don't know anything about them" Shigeo mom, dad and brother stopped eating to look Shigeo with the same look that Reigen gave him. Why does everyone keep looking at him like he's just made a big discovery, well to him it was but that was beside the point. Shigeo isn't normally annoyed by a lot of things but, lately that's been changing recently. He took his time trying to keep his emotions in check while his family took its sweet time trying to explain themselves.

"Well I can understand why you wouldn't know what that is Shigeo; considering that schools here don't teach about them and the city is mostly quirkless" Shigeo mom was the first to start off the explanation. She went on about how most of the population in japan had a quirk however, Seasoning city was one of the cities called "quirkless cities" that was everywhere in the southern side of Japan. They were created by quirkless people who didn't want to live in a place that made the world so dangerous, according to his mom. "Although that doesn't stop some bad people with a quirk to slip through the cracks into the city." Said Shigeo mom

"And if your wondering why bad people with quirks aren't running rampant in the city. You can thank the underground heroes for that, they promised the city that they would capture them in secret" said, Ritsu

"How come you guys never told me this stuff before? Also, Heroes and Villains?"

"Because we assumed you would already know these kinds of things they talk about this non-stop on TV." Said Shigeo father

Shigeo blushed a little bit from that since he really didn't watch TV as much as his family does, his room didn't have a TV either. His room was really baron compared to his families: it had a bed, a closet, and a couple of books in the corner "I don't normally watch T.V, dad."

"Either way, finish your dinner you three we'll talk more about this after dinner" said Shigeo mom. They nodded their heads going back to eating, Shigeo tried to eat his omelet rice only for the spoon to warp out of shape on him. Again. Shigeo mom and dad ignored it because this was a daily occurrence at the dinner table, normally they would point it out and take it out of his allowance to buy a new spoon; but since Ritsu gained psychic powers this was no longer a problem. "Here I'll handle it, Shige" Ritsu raised his hand to grab the spoon from Shigeo. What happened next wasn't something that Ritsu wasn't expecting.

Shigeo moved the spoon slightly away from Ritsu for a few second before giving it to him. Ritsu uncurled the spoon giving it back to Shigeo with no questions asked but kept in check the sudden reluctantly on his brother's part. After, dinner was finished Shigeo went back to his room to pull out the brochures that Reigen have given him about other high schools. He was flipping through each one of them, most of them were the schools that the telekinesis and body improvement group mentioned before. Although, none of them peaked Shigeo interested in the least. He sat on his bed looking down at the brochure that was sprawled on top of his blanket, he was thinking about what he was going to do.

In middle school he never thought about what he was going to do after, the only thing that was going on his head was getting good grades, trying to ask Tsubomi out, and handling his part-time job. As he was thinking he didn't notice that Ritsu had open the door. "Hey, Shige." Shigeo turned around to look at his brother who had a worrying face on him. Ritsu walked in to see the sprawled brochures that were on his brother's bed than looked back to Shigeo. "Are you alright? What's with all the brochure?"

"I was just looking through what kind of high school that I want to get into." Said Shigeo "None of them really interest me too much if I'm being honest"

"Well what are you looking for in a high school?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well there are some schools that specialize in science. Do you like those?"

"Science involves math and I never really like math"

"Well, here! There's a school that's great in sports. You've always said you want to get better in sports"

"I guess…" Shigeo kept staring at the Brochures that his brothers kept picking up one by one.

"Well, you don't have to choose now I mean we still have about three weeks of school left before summer vacation. By than you'll have plenty of time to think about which high school you want to get into, right? "

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Shige?"

"…Ritsu…I've been thinking about what you and the family have been talking about to me. How there are whole population out there that have abilities like you and me"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"I was thinking that, maybe; there were schools out there that could help me with my powers"

"No way, Shige you're actually thinking about going to a school that could help improve your psychic powers. That's great!"

Shigeo shook his head at Ritsu, which slightly confused him. "I don't want to improve on my psychic powers. I want to learn how to control them to the extent that you can" Shigeo looked down at his hands with a somber look on his face. "I have been releasing my emotions in a better sense now than I did before which makes controlling my powers easier but, it's not enough." He closed his fist, tucking them away on his lap and looked at Ritsu. "You aren't always going to be there for me and I can't let you keep fixing all of these little mistakes that I keep making"

So that's why Shigeo was hesitant to give Ritsu the spoon earlier at dinner. It made sense now. This wasn't the first time that this has happened; lately, Ritsu has been noticing that Shigeo has been feeling more reluctant lately. Ritsu has been seeing that Shigeo would stand in front of the mess he made with his psychic powers a lot longer than he normally would. At first, Ritsu wasn't sure what Shigeo was trying to do or what any of that meant until now.

"Shige, they were just accidents."

"Accidents that keep happening are accidents anymore, Ritsu. It becomes a nuisance"

"Your powers aren't a nuisance. Shige, you just need more time with your psychic powers so that you can learn to control them. Out of all the psychics we faced you are still the one with the most potential in my eyes."

"Ritsu, I told you I don't want to unlock my psychic powers fullest potential, just control over it that it is now.

"I know I'm getting to that. Come to my room I think I might have something"

Shigeo and Ritsu went over to Ritsu room that had a computer. Unlike Shigeo room, Ritsu room was filled to the brim with all kinds of things: There was a desk filled with Knick knacks, a laptop, a bookshelf filled with books and etc. The brothers were so different in personality, looks, and everything that you would think they weren't related at all. "I have heard about this one school on the news when I was flipping through the channel." Mob was staring at the screen as Ritsu was typing on his computer. The screen popped up with a flashy introduction with the website titled 'U.A high school'

"This is the 1# school in japan that helps people train on their Quirks since you have such a powerful Quirk I thought maybe this school would be the best fit for you" Mob took control of the computer to scroll through the site. There was a lot about how this school was the number one school for heroes. Which Shigeo still didn't understand anything about that. "Um, Ritsu why does the site keep advertising that it's a hero school. I mean Reigen mentioned that heroes and villains are taken seriously but, he never told me anything after that"

"Hm, well, he is right about that. In a Quirk society the police are practically useless because they can't use their quirks for some reason. So, they have these costumes wearing super heroes go around and save the day. While their counterpart, the villains go around wearing a darker version of what the heroes wear and wreak havoc on everything."

"I see. Well I'm not sure"

"Well this one is the top. There are plenty of other schools that can help you with your quirks. I just choose this one because it had a body improvement club."

This definitely caught Shigeo interest

"…. It does"

"Well it's an incredibly athletic schools because they are training future heroes but it's also accessible to the other students who are going there for other things like top education, sports, business, and etc. The only problem is that this high school is super picky with its students but with the amount of power you have; I'm sure you have a big chance at getting in." Shigeo took a moment to think that over. The school was incredibly hard to get into with only 0.2% chance of getting in the school yet, this school was the one that peeked his interest the most, Ritsu showed him other Quirk high schools with a much higher chance of getting in. None of them peeked Shigeo interest as just as much as UA high.

"I'll try Ritsu"

"Hm?"

"I'll try applying to these high school even the tougher ones. I might have to tell mom and dad that I might be moving, maybe Ritsu. I'm not sure how they'll take it."

"Shige, don't worry about it but, it's a good thing that you are thinking about applying. Don't worry about mom or dad. I'm sure they'll understand if you choose to move away, it's normal when it comes to high school. Right now, if you want to apply for UA. There's going to have to be a lot of studying over the summer"

"eh?"

"Well you don't know anything about quirks, how their society works or, even the different roles that heroes have. The entrance exam is definitely going to ask about all this stuff so, it's good to start preparing over the summer maybe even visit the city that the school is located at"

"I could go visit it in the beginning of summer since the family doesn't have any plans this summer"

"That's the spirit, I'll come along with you too. We can book an appointment to visit the school too."

"Now what's this about a vacation" said a random voice. Shigeo looked to the side to see Dimple was right next to Ritsu.

"Dimple where did you go?" said Shigeo

"I went to go visit a few of my ghostly friends that is all. Now what is this about going to a quirk society?"

"Shigeo and I were planning on going outside of the city to visit a school that Shigeo might want to go to"

"What school is that?"

"UA high"

Dimple plastered an annoyed look on his face "Ugh, that pansy, goody two shoes school"

"You know about UA, dimple?" said Shigeo

"Know about it? The city of where it's located is the whole reason why I never want to go anywhere near a Quirk city. The minute somebody goes missing in the one of those cities, it's like freaking fox hunt. Trying to build a cult in that city was nearly impossible. Heroes were everywhere and those corny remarks were just churning my insides. "It's morally wrong to use quirks in that way", "Stop you poke dotted fiends", "Justice is here!" and etc. and etc." it was annoying! I tried for thirty years before I decided to bail out of there."

Shigeo listened contently while Ritsu tried to keep himself from laughing from how heroes insulted dimple in the corniest way possible.

"If you know this much about Quirk society, do you think you could show us around the city, Dimple. Please."

"Kid, did you not just listen to my entire rant about how I don't want to go anywhere near the city"

"Come on, dimple you just need to behave yourself so that the mighty heroes don't beat you to the floor like all those other times"

"Watch it, Ritsu I'm still a high-level spirit that could kick your ass"

"Sure, you can dimple"

( ** _Three weeks later, In the city of Tokyo_** )

"I can't believe you guys dragged me back here…" Ritsu was holding dimple by his wisp like hair and Shigeo sitting right next to him with his hand bag on his lap. Ritsu was excited to visit a city that was filled with people just like him and Shigeo. However, Shigeo was more nervous than excited to visit this new city. Would it be just like their city? Would the people be nice or be drunk on their own powers like every person he's encountered before? The anticipation was killing him!

They reached their final destination on the train station, as they stepped out of the station.

The city looked.

Incredibly normal with nothing standing out from the norm.

…..

Dimple was laughing at Ritsu anticlimactic look of the city "What the heck were you guys expecting a futuristic city with high tech gadgets and super heroes flying everywhere? You guys are a laugh! It's almost worth being dragged against my will to this city." Ritsu squeezed on Dimple's wisp hair which caused the spirit to pull harder to getting away from his assailant.

"Hey easy! Easy! I'm your guide in this city so, can't I have a little bit of leniency."

"No because the second I let go your going to wisp away from us"

"Aw come on, you really think I'm so cruel as to leave two innocent kids alone in an unfamiliar city."

"Yes." Ritsu said bluntly

"Where is the trust!?"

"Anyways we have a couple of hours before the tour starts so, how about we explore the city?"

"That's a great idea, Ritsu" said Shigeo

Shigeo, Ritsu, and dimple continued their trip around the city, the deeper they went into the city the more they started to notice the odd things that they were expecting. They saw people with extra arms, scaly skin, and some restaurant had chefs that breathed fire to cook their foods (They didn't eat at those restaurants). Although, what was prevalent in the city was that there was a lot of advertisements in the city about all kinds of heroes. There was talk about a lady that can grow up to as tall as a building and a man that used his wood limbs for all kinds of things. The one that stood out the most was a tall, muscular guy that had a weird hair cut with his two-hair stand pointing upwards like horns. Other than that, the city was pretty normal.

Shigeo was both fascinated and relieved that the city seemed nicer than he originally thought. Everyone seemed to be happy in the city, which made Shigeo happy. The group went to go explore the shopping marts when Shigeo heard a scream coming from behind him.

What was behind with a slime monstrosity that was running away from the busy sidewalks. Shigeo raised his hand to try to stop the monster from hurting anyone but, Dimple stopped him before he could try. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, let the heroes handle this. You might end up doing more harm than good"

"Out of my way!" They step aside to not get hit by the slime monster

"Where the heck are the heroes?" said Ritsu

"How should I know? Probably out doing something else"

While the two were conversating about how a villain randomly popped out of nowhere. Shigeo was sensing something growing in power but, he couldn't pin point where it was coming from until he heard someone boom out "Fear not citizens for I am here!"

What Shigeo saw was nothing short of amazing as there was muscular, seven and half foot man towering over the group. Which caused Ritsu and Dimple to turn around to see the man now running after the slime monster.

"Out of all the heroes to show up why him!" both dimple and the slime monster panicked

"Wait, isn't he the guy we keep seeing his face everywhere?" said Ritsu

"His name is All might, he is the one who made all of those stupid remarks about my dotted cheeks! Back when I tried to rule this city"

"Really? You want to elaborate who this guy is"

"I think the free documentary videos from his own museum has a better chance at explaining this than I do." As he was pointing at the map they picked up at the train station. They visited the museum which was recommended by Dimple called "The hall of Quirks". They asked the receptionist where the documentary room was, she told them that it was pass the where the villain hall was. As they were walking they noticed that All Might section stood out the most in the hero section of the museum, which was honestly not a surprise. The description went on about the heroic deeds that All might has done for cities around Japan. Ritsu and Shigeo were impressed by the mans act of heroism while Dimple just rolled his eyes.

When they reached the villain hall, there was one display that stood out the most which caught Dimples attention. It was a single obscure picture mounted on the wall with the engravings on the frame titled "All for one" and a description right beside it.

"Who is this guy, Dimple?"

"This isn't just some guy" Dimple started "This man can take people's quirks without so much as a second thought. He was a cunning, manipulative monster that tried to take control of this city."

"So… basically you"

"Hey! I got better" cried Dimple "spirits have feelings too! This man was the reason I couldn't leave the city, he made me his own personal pet!"

"pfff" said Ritsu

"Don't you start!"

"It says here he's a ruthless man that tried to rule the city when quirks were starting to appear in the world. He wanted the world to be ruled over by the strongest and for the weak to kneel at their feet but, was defeated by All might years ago" said Shigeo. Which reminded him of another man who thought and tried to do just that but, was defeated by Shigeo himself.

"I heard that this guy died or something so, there's no worries anymore. Anyways, the documentary will explain this guy more. So, let's go!"

They walked to watch the documentary was just started. It played about how All might came to be and how the city crime rate went down 90% percent when he came onto the scene. It showed a video of a burning city, there were people panicking and screaming in the video as the city started slowly crumbling away but, the despairing display quickly turned as it showed All might carrying the injured to safety. The end of the video showed All might going back to fight someone but, it cut off before it could show the villain he was fighting. The documentary ended with how All Might help to rebuild the city and establishing a newer, safer city.

"So, that was the power of all for one?" said Ritsu

"Yep, that son of a bitch got caught by All might and they had an all-out brawl with the city being their playing field. I would be lying if I didn't say that blood was shed."

Ritsu was a bit shaken up by the sheer amount of power that one man could cause. Tt reminded him of the battle that Shigeo had with another man that tried to take everything away from him. The memory still haunted him as Shigeo unleashed more emotions and power in that battle than he ever did before. Ritsu always worried about his brother after that battle, Shigeo always says that he is fine but, Ritsu could tell that wasn't true. He turned to see his brother shaking a little bit in his seat and gripping his hands on his lap but, his face was still devoiced of any kind of emotion.

"Shige!"

"Huh?" Shigeo stopped doing what he was doing and turned to Ritsu "I'm sorry I was just thinking about something"

"It's fine. We have to visit that school in about twenty minutes"

"Yeah…"

(In the city)

"I think the school should be in this direction" Said Dimple. The group was walking down the streets of the city again, there tour was about start soon, and they didn't come all the way here to miss it. Shigeo was still thinking about the documentary that they saw and the city as a whole. This city filled with people that have quirks doesn't that seem bad, in fact it was a really nice city and the people that he has talked to were kind.

Ritsu helped Shigeo talked to their parents about going to this school; they said if that's what mob wants than it was no problem. Their parents were pretty lenient with a lot of things so this came to no surprise. He told the Body Improvement and Telepathy club about him going to UA and they were all incredibly supportive of him to go even Reigen gave it an OK. Yet, he wasn't sure; if he did go to this school than he would have to move away from everything he knew, which was the scariest part to Shigeo.

"Okay just three more blocks and our destinatio-"

 **BOOOOOMMMM!**

The group whipped their head around to see smoke coming from the next street over. There was already a crowd of people surrounding the area.

"Clear the area!" yelled out a hero that look like he had wood for limbs, he was swinging with his wood like limbs to the scene. There were a couple of other heroes that were joining inas well. One was dressed as a construction man, another was dressed as a fire fighter, and another was dressed with a machine claw for a hand.

"Well you got your wish guys this is what the heroes look in action, you guys want to see"

"I'll miss my appointment if we stay and watch, dimple" said Shigeo

"Aw come on, just a little look. What kind of tourist are you guys when you go to the city of heroes when you don't even try to see them go in action? I mean I don't know about you guys but, that is a waste of a trip"

"Alright we'll look for a little bit than we go"

"Now, you're speaking my language, Ritsu. I hope the heroes get their ass whooped at least a little though"

They walked across the walkway to see the scene that was being laid before them. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, it was the same slime monster they saw running around the streets but, wasn't All Might after him, why was it running freely on the streets causing more damage than last time?

As we focus on scene that was happening within the fumes and fire. The victim was trying to get away, cursing at the villain in an angry manner. Which was really strange considering the situation he was in "This Quirk is magnificent! All of this destructive power at my disposal!"

"How dare you!" The man in the construction costume was trying to punch the slime monster but, it only ended up being tangled in the villain's slime-like body. The slime monster smacked the hero away from him "With this power I'll be able to crush that hero all might"

The other heroes were focusing on controlling the fires and getting other people to safety other than that they couldn't do anything to touch the villain.

"We are just going have to wait until there is a hero suitable for this situation"

As that was a said a giant lady with horns? Came in trying to get into the action "Oh man! This street is too small! You know I need a two-way street here."

The people who were watching started to panicking as the situation was becoming ever direr with the slime villain continuing to cause more fires with in the area.

"Hey, why aren't the heroes doing anything?"

"Yeah, should we run this is escalating a little out of hand."

"This is getting intense, Dimple we should go" said Ritsu

"Now hang on, I'm sure there will be some hero that will come swooping in anytime soon, Right Mob?"

Shigeo wasn't paying attention to them, he focusing on the slime villain that was holding the hostage. The victim looked anger but fear was quickly overtaking that anger. Shigeo could see some of the victim features before it was being quickly devoured by the slime. he had seen ash blond hair, red eyes, and he was wearing a typical seifuku, which was what caught Shigeo attention. The villain has a child hostage.

 **45%**

"Hey wait wasn't that the villain that All might was chasing after?"

Before Shigeo could do anything else he saw the flash of green and black hair suddenly pass by him as one of the on lookers started bolting towards the enemy.

"Kid stops! You're going to get yourself killed"

Without a second thought, Shigeo bolted after the other boy that was heading towards destruction.

"Mob!"

"Shige!"

"What are these kids doing!"

"They're going to get themselves killed!

They yelled for him but he did not look back as Shigeo and the boy dived into the fumes produced by the flames of the surrounding area.

There was destruction everywhere that Shigeo could see, the flames made the surrounding area an aggressive coloring of orange and red. The fires devoured the buildings that were put upon them. He could see the wood hero swinging around to pick up innocent civilians from the burning buildings, he saw the firefighter hero trying desperately to put out as much fire as possible, and there were other two heroes just standing on the sidelines, being unable to help in this situation. Shigeo looked in front of him the boy that bolted out of the crowd, he was also a child since he was wearing the same seifuku that the victim was wearing. The boy in front of him didn't seem to notice to Shigeo; he kept bolting forward with a panicked look on his face as if he didn't know what he was going to do next. Shigeo was about to pull him back with psychic powers until the boy took his backpack and threw it at the villain which got the villain in the eye. As the villain was stunned, the boy started clawing away at the slime body in desperation.

"Kacchan hang on I got you!"

"Deku! Why the hell are you here!?"

"I don't know I just started running aa-and I couldn't let you die"

Shigeo was right these two know each other he ran over to try to help him. That's when the boy decided to notice Shigeo as he was standing right next to him

"Hi, so is that your friend tra-"

"WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME!?"

"Um…"

As the boy was trying to comprehend why Shigeo followed him to impending doom. He didn't notice the slime monster whipped back his slime hand and strike at the two boys

"Save the them! They are going to get themselves killed"

In that split second, the heroes were rushing over to save them, there was a huge gush of wind coming from behind them, and the hand of the monster that was descending down upon them.

In the midst of it all

Within all of that chaos

Shigeo focused on the one thing that was important

And that was to save the boy

Shigeo raised his hand passed the boys shoulder to meet the monsters strike, his hair waving wildly upward matching the hair of the boy he was trying to save, and from what the boy saw was an invisible force pushing back the villains hand that was about to strike them. The boy's eyes widen but, before either could comprehend what was going on there was a huge figure standing between them and the slime monster.

All Might be standing over the slime monster with his huge grin and his shadowed eyes. He looked back at the boy than back at the slime monster as he pulled his arm, ready to punch.

"A pro hero risked their lives to save other others! That is what it means to be a true hero!"

"Damn you, All Might!" As the monster rose his hand to smack All Might

" ** _DETROIT SMASH!"_**

Suddenly a gigantic pressure of wind blew back the slime monster while at the same time All might pulled the victim out of the villain's liquid body. The giant lady wrapped her arms around the civilians from wind pressure that was trying to blow them all the way. The wind spiraled upwards as well as killing off the rest of the flames that were in the area. As it died down everyone looked up to see that the clouds were swirling above them.

"Holy crap, he changed the freaking weather" said the construction man.

It started to raining as the crowd cheered for All Might, he rose his hand in victory and looked at three boys that were on the ground. The green and blond haired one was passed out but, the boy with the bowl cut hair was sitting on the ground just fine.

After the mess was dealt with Shigeo and the green-haired boy was being scolded by the heroes plus Ritsu and Dimple.

"What the heck, Shige! Why did you run in there?!"

"A warning would've been nice though, kid!"

"You know your brother is really lucky to survive this attack."

"Yeah, he had no reason to run in there to chase after that boy right there!"

Shigeo zoned them out, he turned his head to look at the boy that started all of this. The boy turned his head to look at Shigeo.

"Why did you run after me?"

"Same reason you ran in there."

"Oh. Well. Thanks for helping me back there, If you hadn't been there I think I would've been hit than I would probably be dead and-." The boy started mumbling about all the possibilities of what could've happened if Shigeo or All Might wasn't there.

"Shigeo"

"Huh?" Snapping the boy out of his train of though

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Shigeo Kagiyama."

The boy looked at him a bit confused but, put on a small smile for him.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Midoriya Izuku"

* * *

 **Well that took a while but hey I aint' dead**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm alive :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The meeting**

"Whoa, wait so you live in a city that is entirely quirkless! No way, How do you guys live? Are there really no heroes there? What's it like!?" Shigeo and the group were walking with Izuku back to his house. He insisted Shigeo and the group to come to eat dinner since it was the least he could do for all the troubles that happen today. Shigeo politely agreed to it, now they were walking back to Izuku house talking about Shigeo and Ritsu daily life in a quirk less society. It was mostly about Midoriya prodding Shigeo and Ritsu on how there is are cities filled with quirkless people. Dimple had to be quiet because Ritsu told him that he can't risk spooking Izuku which greatly annoyed him, so he managed to escape Ritsu grasp, taking the map with him to go see if there was anything fun he could do in the city that kids wouldn't understand. This annoyed Ritsu since there goes their way around the city but, he decided to ignore it for now.

Ritsu turned towards a rapid speaking Izuku "Izuku, calm down ok, first off, we live perfectly normal lives: we go to school to learn about core requirements, we just get taught the basics of Quirk history and that's it.; second, there are heroes but, they are mostly those underground heroes as to not upset the population and, third I guess you would just have to go there yourself because I'm not sure how to fully describe it to you." said Ritsu

"That is so cool, maybe one day I could go visit that city; maybe even move there considering I'm quirkless" Izuku muttered the last part to himself "So what brings you here to this city?"

"My brother is planning on coming to the school here. He wants to join the Heroic course to help control his powers"

"Yeah, that's about it" said Shigeo

"You're planning in getting into UA? That's one of the top schools in Japan! Are you prepared for the tests? I mean from what you're telling me. It seems you don't know anything about quirk society."

Shigeo looked and smiled unsurely "Yeah, me and brother don't really know much about this kind of culture. Well me, more than him. I didn't pay much attention to Quirk history, we thought we'd maybe get some books or something"

Izuku looked at the two brothers who were looking unsure of what to do. 'I know I just met them but, they seem to be in a real hole here. I might not be able to become a hero but, I can at least help someone who can be.' He sulked at the words of what he finally decided to accept. All Might said so himself that he couldn't become a hero because of his own quirkless status. If the everyone even the hero that he's looked up to for so long tells him that he can't become what he wants then it must be true, right? Izuku shook the depressing thoughts out of his head and put on a smiling face. "I could help you guys with the test that is coming up"

Shigeo and Ritsu looked at Izuku with a bit of surprise, Ritsu said, "You'd really help us learn more about quirk society"

"Well why not, I know I just met you guys but, you need help understanding quirk society for the test. I just happen to know a lot about it. Don't worry about me I'm not really doing anything much anyways"

Shigeo inspected Midoriya curiously as he said those words but, decided not to pry on why Midoriya seem to be so down "So what high school do you plan on going to Izuku"

"Huh. Oh! Well I was planning on going to UA as well but, I think I might reconsider"

"Why?"

"Well, you know how I live in a city that is completely comprised of people with Quirks. Well, it turns out quirk fewer people live here and one of them just happened to me..."

"But UA is not just some top school, it's the top schools for heroes to go to. Are you saying you wanted to go to that school to become a hero, Izuku?" said Ritsu

Izuku started tearing up, his smile started to shake, and he was pulling his backpack strap tighter as he spoke "I thought maybe I could become one without a quirk, you know to beat the odds" he looked down to the cement floor with the sun setting behind him as he stood there in front of the brothers "but, I realized that wasn't possible"

"Why is it not possible?"

Midoriya just looked at Shigeo with a confused expression "because I'm quirkless"

"Well that's kind of dumb"

"Huh?!"

"Shige I don't think you realize how big the label hero is in this society"

"Well a hero is a person that saves another person out of kindness to risk life and limb for people, right? If that's the case than Midoriya is already hero since he saved that scary looking kid, out of kindness."

"Yo- you actually believe that I could become a hero, you're not just saying that are you," Izuku said astonished at what he is hearing

"Well, I can't see, why you can't. Heroes do what they do to save people despite their limitations" Shigeo said nonchalantly

'One person… believes in me' Izuku wiped the tears from his eyes as the sorrow is being replaced with joy "Thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me!" He begins to bow ferociously at Shigeo, who got really confused when Izuku started crying, still not understanding the full impact of his words. "No problem but, you're probably going to have trained a lot harder though, Izuku uh Izuku? Hello?" Midoriya was completely lost in the words that Shigeo had spoken to him. This was the first person that told Midoriya that he could be a hero even if Shigeo didn't know the bare weight of that word. He was still grateful that at least someone had a sliver of hope that he could be a hero. For the first time in a while, Midoriya felt genuine happiness that he hasn't felt in a long time.

"HEY DEKU!"

Ritsu, Shigeo, and Izuku turned to see a blond, spiky-haired looking angry as he runs towards the group, gasping for air as if he was running for a while. He collected his breath before he spoke "Just so you know I didn't need your stupid ass to save me! You could've been killed, you absolute dumbass. Just remember that you're a quirkless nobody, you did nothing to help so, stay out of my way!" He just turned around and started walking away in the other direction as the group just stared at him; wondering where he even came from and what was the point of that little rant he did.

"Wasn't that your friend just now. What was his name again?"

"His name is Bakugo and yeah he is kind of"

"Why's he so angry"

"I don't know Bakugo was sort of always like that. Anyways we're getting close to my house- "

" **I am here!"** All might slide in out of nowhere

"All Might?!"

All Might be going to speak when he saw two other people that are with him "Oh I thought you would be alone-. BLARGH!" as soon as All Might have turned from a tall, muscular man to a scrawny skeleton. Ritsu started freaking out and Shigeo look shaken as the number one hero suddenly spits out blood all over the concrete sidewalk. Izuku didn't look as surprised but, he did have a worrying face on. Before things got out of hand, All Might explain about his current condition to the two boys that he had an injury going on that made him like this.

"All Might what are you doing here and how did you escape the paparazzi?"

"Oh, I just did"

"…That answered nothing..." said Ritsu

…..

All Might cough to break the awkwardness; he looked at Izuku with pride in his eye "Izuku , I came here to apologize for what I said to you earlier" Izuku perked up to what All Might be about to say, "A hero is more than just a title, it's about risking your life to save others in need, you made relearn the most important lesson to be a hero and all I have to say is thank you. If it weren't for your act of heroism I don't know what would've happened, which is why I wanted to say this."

"You can be a hero, Izuku."

Izuku eyes glistened in the sunset that All Might was standing behind, he looked at Shigeo than back at All Might. His eyes puffy from all the crying that he's been doing this whole time, All might look away from Izuku to look at Shigeo who was looking at Izuku with slight concern but other than that his face completely blank.

"I don't think I ever got either of your names"

"Hm? Oh, my name is Shigeo Kagiyama and this is my brother Ritsu Kagiyama"

"Well, don't think I forgot what you did, Shigeo. I think what you did back there was equally as brave and stupid. I didn't see much but I knew you did something that helped Izuku out and that I must thank you for that."

"It was no problem, Mr. All Might sir"

"Although, I didn't just come here to thank you, Izuku, Shigeo"

Izuku, Ritsu and Shigeo looked at All might with a confused look on their eyes.

"I came here because I think one of you is worthy of inheriting my quirk"

"inherit a quirk? That's not possible" said Ritsu

"I mean it sounds impossible but then again given the unpredictablenessofquirksitmightbepossiblebuthanagainthepossibilityofsomethinglikethat-"

"KID! STOP GEEKING OUT!" All Might shouted at Izuku, which made Izuku blush out of embarrassment "Anyways I will explain to you the kind of quirk that I have" All might go to explain to the boys that the kind of quirk that he had was a special kind of quirk called "One For All". that can be passed on from person to person. He called it a torch that with each generation it got passed along the stronger it grew, explaining that he used the power to become the symbol of peace and that he hopes that either Shigeo or Midoriya will be worthy enough to accept that role.

"No thanks, I don't want it"

All Might and Izuku just gawked at Shigeo instant rejection to possibly the most life-changing decision of their lives "Are you sure because it doesn't seem like you gave it much thought"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure. I just want to go U. A and get a hold of my own powers besides Izuku was the one that ran head first into the mess, I just wanted him to not get hurt"

All Might look at the boy with compassion before looking over to Izuku, he truly was looking into a bright future with these two boys. "Izuku Midoriya, it is with my honor to give you the chance to become my successor, do you accept?"

"YES! THANK YOU, MR. ALL MIGHT SIR!"

"Wait a Chance?" Ritsu said, which snapped Izuku out of his praising mode

"Yes! You think inheriting this quirk is going to be easy, I mean with a body like that, The quirk will snap him in two! No, My boy, you need to train hard to have your body handle One-for-All."

"Alright but how am I going to train, what about school? "

"I'll handle all of that but right now I shouldn't hold you for so long. All I have to say is that you meet me at Garbage dump at 5:00 am sharp, alright?"

"Right!" Izuku was about to burst at the seam, he was so excited that he could hardly wait! He looked at Shigeo who had a small smile on his face to see Izuku look genuinely happy for the first time since they met. Which gave reminded Izuku said that he was going to help Shigeo on studying up for the UA exam but, with All Might sudden offer of One for All, the intense training he'll probably get, and studying for the UA exam himself. Izuku doesn't know if he'll have time to help Shigeo at all and the guy doesn't know anything about Quirks! Izuku thought about it as he mumbled out his thoughts on what he should do with the situation.

The rest of the group just stared at Izuku going at it again with the mumbling until they heard an "I GOT IT!"

"Huh?"

"All Might, do you think you can help train Shigeo on getting into UA too"

"Sure. If you are willing to put in the work Shigeo"

"Well, I, uh, that sounds really flattering but, um I'm not really sure"

"He'll need some time to think about, All Might"

"That's alright. Go home and think about it tonight and if your up for it, meet me at the same spot as Izuku at the same time."

"Thank you, Mr. All Might, sir"

"Toshinori Yagi, since we are getting to know each other. My real name is Toshinori Yagi."

After that meet up with All Might, the dinner at Izuku house, and the struggles of finding the train station in a huge city. Shigeo was thinking over the choice that was laid out before him on the train. Everything seems to be going so fast for him, he realized he was slow when it came to plan out stuff that's going on in his life. I mean he just got his life and emotions together during almost the end of middle school and now suddenly he must pick out his high school that will shape his whole life! It hurt his head still thinking about it.

Ritsu shook Shigeo shoulders to get his attention "Hey, what's going on? You still thinking about All Might's offer"

"Yeah I am"

"Well it seems like a pretty good offer if I were you I would take it in a heartbeat but, knowing you it's not just the offer that's bothering you, is it?"

"I am grateful for what All Might is giving me, it's just. Everything is moving so fast for me, I mean I won't get to see my friends from middle school, I'll have to move out of the house to go live in UA dorms and, overall, I don't think I'll be able to see Reigen and the family as much as I want to again"

"Oh, Shige, I can't understand what you're going through but, I can tell you that the family isn't going anywhere and that we'll miss you but, we will support you all the way with the choices you make. I'll even drag along Reigen if I ever do, to come to visit you.

Ritsu gave Shigeo the most reassuring smile that he could give which made Shigeo feel slightly better about this "Thanks Ritsu, I feel somewhat more assured. Although, there's one thing that's still bothering me"

"What's that?"

"Where the heck is dimple?

"Oh, I managed to find him and don't worry, he's in a safe place."

Dimple was struggling to get out a vase that was located right underneath Ritsu seat, sweet revenge was sweet.

At 5:15 am the next day. Izuku was looking at the streets waiting with All Might at the dump to greet Shigeo, Izuku was hoping Shigeo would show up but, he's already fifteen minutes late

"I'm sorry, Izuku but, I don't think he's coming. We have to start training we're already behind the time schedule"

Izuku sighed before walking back towards the dump to start the training when All Might look out to see an exhausting figure, running weakly towards the two "Wait! I'm here. The train was delayed" He was breathing out every word as loud as he can.

"Shigeo!" Izuku turned around in excitement for it to turn into horror as Shigeo collapse onto the ground in front of the dump due to over exhaustion. Izuku panicked, running over to Shigeo before trying to shake back awake but, Shigeo just passes out which made Izuku panic even more.

All Might smiled and thought 'Well I'll be damned, this is going to be one interesting ten months"

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry that you had to wait for so long since there was a lot going on with my life with moving out of the house and into a college. It's been a crazy four months for me. It's kind of short chapter but, I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner than later, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it**


	4. Rewriting

Hello, This is Ican't Grammar and I'm going to do some rewriting on this fanfiction. Mainly, there are some things to the story that doesn't make sense and I don't want any more plot holes or contradictions to happen later on in the story. Hope to update soon! Thanks for following the story.


End file.
